fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuroten Jōtei
Kuroten Jōtei (上提玄天, Jōtei Kuroten), otherwise referred to as Kuro (玄, Mysterious) by the majority of his guild, is a member of Desperados. Recruited by Emilia Plater following the unsuccessful rescue of the disbanded Black Tortoise Guild, Kuroten joined Desperados on the bid that they would accept a "wanderer" like himself. He is currently on Team Desperados for the Annual event. Character Outline Kuro takes the appearance of a young, handsome man. His most striking features are his eyes, which are colored a very bright blue, something contradicting his somewhat apathetic appearance. He possesses black hair, which appears to be a lighter brown near his forehead, and is styled in a messy and spiky manner. His physique is noted to be lean and rather muscular, a product of his magical abilities. He wears a unique blazer that only goes down to his torso, exposing his abdominal region and its muscularity. With this, he wears gauntlets made out of tiger fur, and multiple rings. For his lower body, he wears a pair of baggy grey pants and black boots underneath a tiger skin and a black obi. Overall, his appearance is distinctively eastern. Kuro, as his appearance might indicate, is a rather melancholic young man. He rarely demonstrates an expression of joy, though might smile on the odd occasion. While he isn't exactly stoic, and is prone to reacting to most situations like a normal person would, he simply doesn't express his emotions very well because he is unaccustomed to the kindness he receives from the guild. Kuro is also noted to have a hidden sadism within him, something demonstrated in a battle against powerful opponent(s). History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Grand Magic Games = *The Day Before :*False Desperation Equipment Magic and Abilities Guidance of Mercury (水銀の案内, Suigin no An'nai) or quite simply, Mercury Magic (水銀の魔法 Suigin no Mahō), is a Holder Magic that acts similar to a Caster Magic and is Kuro's primary magic. Guidance of Mercury, though functioning like a Caster Magic, is primarily considered a Holder Magic because of the medium it must initially utilize an actual source of mercury, which is difficult, and quite expensive to purify in larger amounts. Therefore, the Guidance of Mercury can only be utilized by those people who have fine control over their own magical power, which takes extensive training to do so. Generally, the user would carry around a small vial of mercury with them, which they would attempt to conserve as much as possible, in order to retain the effectiveness of their magic. From this small vial, they are able to utilize particles in order to "bind" it. Along with binding the Mercury to their control, the Guidance of Mercury also requires the user to - in order to increase their volume of mercury - "insert" their own magic within the Mercury, therefore allowing it to duplicate and increase its volume substantially, though this lessens its overall capabilities because it is artificially synthesized. In terms of the effects it produces, they are quite easily related to the actual element, mercury. The toxicity of mercury is extremely high, to the point where even a small exposure to it can cause the cognitive perception of individuals to be affected, as well as the victim gaining tremors and other, negative side-effects. At higher volumes, the effects can range up to psychological insanity, an extreme irritant to a variety of body parts, and similar conditions. Physically, the Mercury is shown to possess a consistency enough to pierce through most individuals when shaped ideally, and appears to have enough durability to easily repel against standard physical weaponry, including powerful guns, bullets, as well as swords. However, magically enhanced weaponry is more effective, if it is able to instantly pierce through the mercury without extensive exposure. Kuro's use of the magic is highly different than his Shadow Magic and Ring Magic. He uses a simultaneous offense and defense, with the constant shift in the percentage of magic associated with both attributes making it extremely difficult to attack him conventionally. Furthermore, Kuro combines this with his established knowledge of an opponent, and generally exploits their psychological state due to being in his bloodthirsty state. Ironically, he rarely moves when maintaining this magic, which in itself is his greatest flaw. Due to the concentration required to manipulate such a dense magic, if he is made to move too much, his concentration will relax and the magic will revert, leaving him losing a considerable portion of it. To compensate, Kuro occasionally "switches out" his Guidance of Mercury with Shadow Magic under certain intervals to give enemies a false impression, employing this to his advantage. Shadow Magic (陰魔法, Kage Mahō): Shadow Magic is a Caster Magic, and the form of magic that Kuro primarily relies on in battle to directly fight his enemies after ascertaining their abilities with the use of his Ring Magic. Shadow Magic works on the basis of manipulating one's shadow by flowing one's magical energy into the refraction caused by the light (the shadow), therefore animating it and allowing for several different possibilities to be achieved. In addition, a user may take control of other shadows if given enough time to do so, making it a highly formidable magic. Kuro's use of this magic is to enhance his evident close combat skills, primarily by animating the shadow at a close proximity to himself. He can then phase in and phase out of the attacks made by the shadow, causing it to be very difficult to evade his attacks, especially if he gets close to you. To avoid the enemy finding this out, Kuro additionally makes use of tentacle-like appendages to bombard the enemy with blunt force trauma, making them much more receptive to those, rather than the true threat. Nonetheless, while Kuro does employ this deception, it isn't impossible to see through the maneuver for an advanced mage, but by that point they would have received a few attacks at least. Ring Magic (指輪魔法, Yubiwa Mahō): A magic that Kuro solely employs to ascertain the level of ability his enemies possess. He possesses five significant rings, each with a certain spell that activates at a certain range, allowing him to adjust his fighting style to reflect the shortcomings and strengths of his opponent. *'Flag of the Rising Sun' (旭日の旗, Kyokujitsu no Hata): A ring that allows him to cast the Fire Magic spell, Rising Sun. This spell, when used by Kuro, allows him to ascertain the reaction time of the opponent. And, if hit, their resistance to fire. Rising Sun is a spell that requires considerable accuracy in order to invoke the entirety of its scope. By concentrating magical power at certain locations within the ground, and subsequently releasing it as a combustive pillar of flame, one can damage multiple enemies simultaneously without any need for extensive preparation. It should be noted that the explosions caused are somewhat mild and inaccurate through quick casting, and as such, it is much more effective for the spell to be used as an ambush for immediate and potent injury towards an enemy. *'Window of Disordered Glassware' (杯盤狼藉の窓, Haiban Rōzeki no Mado): A ring that allows him to cast the Bullet Magic spell, Disorder of Glassware. This spell is used to test the opponent's ability to react to large-scale attacks, and the efficiency they can do this with. Unlike the standard Bullet Magic spells which make the caster replicate a gun motion with their fingers, this specific magic uses the entire radius between both of their hands and produces numerous orbs of magical energy. These orbs contain considerable magical force and send out powerful beams of magical energy. With assistance of high-speed movement, the spell can be used multiple times in rapid succession if the user has enough power to sustain it, making it a rather useful - but somewhat draining - spell. *'Garden of the Flowering Earth' (花地の園, Kachi no En): A ring that allows him to cast the Earth Magic spell, Flowering Earth. This spell tests the ability for an opponent to endure titanic assaults. Flowering Earth is quite a powerful spell in its own regard. The user begins its use by concentrating magical energy throughout their entire body, causing it to surge as a massive Magical Aura. Then, upon striking the ground with any medium with great force, they let the magical power seep into the ground and cause it to reverberate with powerful shockwaves. These shockwaves cause the ground to be uplifted, creating explosive debris flying out from a single location in the form of "flowering" earth, hence the namesake of the spell. *'Blitzkrieg of the Three Lights Strategy' (三光作戦の速戦即決, Sankō Sakusen no Sokkusen Saketsu): A ring that allows him to cast the Light Magic spell, Three Lights Strategy. Kuro uses the spell to ascertain an opponent's ability to react to simultaneous attacks at high speed. The Three Lights Strategy is a spell that collects magical energy in the form of a small sphere near the ground, at which the user simply has to wave their hand. At this point, the light magic erupts as three rows of grinding light that can shatter the earth and cause great damage to a collective if they do not evade properly and in time. Because of the speed of the spell, this is also very difficult to achieve. *'Supernova of the Lightning Star' (雷星の超新星, Raisei no Chōshinsei): A ring that allows him to cast the Lightning Magic spell, Lightning Star. Kuro employs the spell to see an opponent's perceptive abilities in reaction to multiple ongoing attacks. Lightning Star is a spell that utilizes a considerable amount of control. After exerting lightning from the limbs, the user maintains a constant level of magical power within the stream of lightning formed from it, allowing them to use various acrobatic movements to allow the lightning to act as an extension of themselves, almost as if it where a whip or a long blade. This spell can cause considerable damage depending on the practitioner, however it is difficult to maintain for long periods of time. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Kuro's skill within unarmed combat is undeniable. He commonly is seen fighting with it, and thus can be seen as a specialist. His skill, while not leading to any unique techniques, have caused most opponents to be on edge especially when combined with his Shadow Magic. He shows the use of high-speed, but precise attacks that hit with a considerable amount of force. While he prefers to use a solid stance that uses his fists predominantly, he is content with alternating between the use of high kicks, low kicks and palm strikes in order to confuse an opponent and achieve victory. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Desperados Category:Characters Category:Team Desperados